the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Tvych Brit
Tvych Brit's story is not one of extreme interest, born into a tribe and lived fairly well for a time. Was becoming a good tracker and hunter under his Father's training and looked up to his family members Immensly esspecially his older sister. That was until it all ended abruptly when a group Tvy had not seen before showed up and killed everyone, and in his fear he hid under his own parents bodies and smeared their blood on him while playing dead to fool the assailents. While everyone died and burned Tvy saw his older sister leaving with them and feared the worst as she disapeared from his life forever. The next two years of his life were spent hunting small game and keeping himself hidden from anything or anyone that could want to hurt him, that was until he saw a group of game trappers who had left their hatch open. Wanting to get away from the place that held so much hurt and painful memory for the young cub Tvy snuck onto the ship and kept himself hidden among the other beasts and waited for the shuttle to take him away from this place. After about a week of hiding from the ship crew and stealing rations for himself the shuttle landed and the crew then started moving the animals off the ship, Tvy took this chance and bolted out into this new world while the men onboard were busy with the beasts, this planet was a far cry from his homeworld, the people had yellow bug like eyes and blue skin. Tvy hid himself away in a back alley and thus began his life slumming about on Voss as he would soon learn was the name of the planet. As time passed he would learn his way about the city, when to snag food from where and which animals were good to hunt and which ones were not, Tvy would teach himself his own style of hand to hand combat that would focus on an oddly aggressive defensive stance meant to cripple foes rapidly by breaking limbs off a single counter. He would craft his own tools and weapons all by the age of 14, then the Eternal Empire came and it all happened again, the land burned and people died all over Tvy tried to fight back this time but his foes were machine and did not bleed nor had limbs to break by hand. So again he ran and hid, spotting an evacuation shuttle he joined the crowd and boarded, they took off and joined a small fleet. Then the silent hum of hyperspace once again hummed about him along with a chorus of panic and fear from those all about him searching for loved ones. He felt this before when he was only six or so, he had a single flashback and saw his sister's face for a moment before the lurch of the ship leaving hyperspace shook him back to reality. The crowd calmed down only slightly, nobody could see where the planet was or what it looked like just that it was not Voss, not burned and piled with bodies of family. Not Tvy's family as they were already gone, he knew what they were feeling but did not care enough to try and console them. Most spat on him or hit him after all, they did not deserve to have his pity. The five years on Thule were more of the same for Tvy, little food or shelter the only difference here is that now everyone else knew how his life was on Voss, they all complained and suffered. Then why not do something about it huh? He thought to himself, hunt what little there is here, learn the land, do what I did when you all laughed at me on Voss. Tvy seemed to be the only one who had a work ethic among these people and seeing him get along fine seemed to anger those around him, they began chasing him down trying to take his food as the thought he had more than them due to his lack of suffering, some went as far as to threaten to make him into a coat or blanket to keep warm at night. They couldnt catch him though, he was too used to this life by now and evaded them with ease. His ability to adjust his pupils at will to take in more light made it easy to find and track his pursuers at night. He was safe and far better off than those who wasted time chasing what they could barely see. Despite having so little, Tvy felt like he had it all for a time while on Thule, yes the shade slaughtered many but that did not phase him, he lived through it twice now, why should the others react as they did? Years passed and then rumors of a new planet began to spring up as the praetor elections took place, a healthy planet with many resources for use. The move was simple enough, everyone on a ship the ship was crowded as hell but what else was new? The lurch of hyper space and the excited mumoring of the people, Tvy took time to think on what he would do once they landed. Go back to slumming about and teasing those who hated him? Hardly he grew bored of that as he was of age now, he wanted to do something to make a difference. Unlike those he was around on Thule he wanted to make an impact and stand out, if not to simply spite those who mocked him for nearly an entire decade. He would enlist and make something of himself, he had the skills with weapons and hand to hand which would get him in at an entry level if nothing else. Only hurdle would be the rules and such he would need to learn but those came quick to him, he would not be nobody for long. Once they landed on this new planet Tvy had not even heard the name of yet he set about looking for someone in uniform, anyone who could point him in the right direction. He had every intent of becoming something his tribe would be proud of, his thoughts went to his parents and older sister as he found a recuiter who was handing out rations. He turned down the share the man offered saying he was not hungry but rather looking to join. The soilder had a look of surprise that someone would be seeking to join at such a time but told him where to go if Tvy truly sought to don a uniform. And so he headed off for the Matriarch and the testing grounds and classes he would take onboard her for his new life. "I will make something of myself and not waste air like all those on Thule did, griping and complaining about how little they had instead of seeking ways to make the little last as long as it could. I will become something I can proudly claim to be.....if not for me...then for those that watch over me now. Just watch Mother, Father....Sister. Our tribe has something left to offer the galaxy." Category:Character Category:Non-Human Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Persons